A-symmetrical Garbage
by BeBe says hi
Summary: She limped away, as unsymmetrical as ever. Still, the word "Disgusting" never came to mind. Liz/Kid and a little big of Soul/Maka


**Disclaimer: Dude, seriously. If I owned Soul Eater, do you really think I would be on here writing fanfics about it?… yeah… I probably would actually. Well, anyway, sadly enough I do not own Soul Eater.**

**This is a Liz/Death the Kid fanfic because I think they need more love. There will also be a bit of Soul/Maka as well, because I can't have a Soul Eater story without them.**

* * *

Symmetry was everything. That was the one rule that Death the Kid lived by. For, without symmetry, how could one function? If one leg was considerably longer than the other, how were you to walk?

Still, there were some unsymmetrical things that even _he _had to live with. His hair, for instance. It bugged the shit out of him, but over time he had grown to be able to ignore it. As the same with the fact that Liz and Patty didn't look exactly the same when in their human form. Their physical appearance was a part of what made them who they were, and he'd be _damned _if he let anyone change that.

Soul's scar was another thing he'd had to grow used to.

It was fairly easy, seeing as how most the time it was covered up and the only people who would draw attention to it was Soul himself or Black*Star. But there was those few times where Maka would get a forlorn look on her face, staring at Soul's chest even if he had a shirt on.

Everyone had confronted her about it many times, saying how it wasn't her fault and that Soul made his own choice. She wouldn't listen, though. She was completely certain that it was totally her fault.

"Kid?"

Kid blinked, glancing up at Liz who was leaning over the bench he was currently sitting exactly in the middle on, "What?"

Liz crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow down at him, "You've been staring at Soul's chest with a depressed look on your face for almost twenty minutes, now. I was beginning to worry that you had switched bodies with Maka or something."

Kid shook his head, "No. Just brooding over how unsymmetrical he is." his eyes grew big and his lip jutted out in a pout as he thought about it again, "That poor boy. To never again have the joy of being sym-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Liz rolled her eyes, swinging around to go back and join in again on the basketball game everyone else was playing, "We get it."

Kid watched as his friends played feeling his eyebrow tick every second-or so it seemed.

Due to too much running around, Maka's right pigtail had fallen considerably lower than her left one.

_Disgusting._

Twigs covered half of Tsubaki's hair from when she'd fallen in some bushes five minutes earlier.

_Disgusting._

The sweat glistening off of Black*Star made the star tattoo he had on his left arm stand out more.

_Disgusting._

Patty's left shoe was practically falling off her foot due to the fact that she hadn't bothered to fix it yet.

_Disgusting._

Soul's hair was falling messily in his eyes, no longer spikey but wetted down from the sweat.

_Disgusting._

And then there was Liz… Liz was the worst. Her shorts sat slanted on her hips, the right leg falling a whole two inches farther than the left. Her sweaty blonde hair was sloppily thrown back into a _completely _off center ponytail. She had a bruise forming on her cheek from when she'd ran into the pole after yelling at Black*Star for something or another and her shirt was riding up on the back but she didn't seem to notice.

And still, Kid couldn't make the word "Disgusting" form in his mind as he looked at her.

Yes, the fact that she was so unsymmetrical made his stomach churn, but he still couldn't do anything but stare at her in awe. Even though she wasn't as perfectly in order as Kid liked things to be, "Disgusting" was the farthest word from his mind when he looked at her.

He internally cringed, as Soul bumped into her, causing her to crash to the ground. Even from this distance, Kid could see that she had scraped up her right arm pretty bad. He clenched both his hands into fists as he fought the urge to go over and drag the elder Thompson sister away from this game that was reeking havoc on her body.

What a disgusting game.

"Kid!" she cried, running back over to him, "I need a band-aid!"

Sighing, Kid reached down into the backpack that sat perfectly in front of him, and grabbed out two band-aids.

Liz took them, raising an eyebrow, before opening one and pressing it against her right palm, then she threw the second one back in the bag, before limping off.

As unsymmetrical as ever.

Still, the word "Disgusting" never came to mind.


End file.
